Vanguard ID
Overview From the Story Arc "Welcome to Vanguard" given by Levantera. It is also known as "The Vanguard Volunteer." This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 35-50. Souvenir's Text Vanguard ID Every time you look at your official Vanguard Identification card, it reminds you of the series of adventures you remember as The Vanguard Volunteer Joining the Vanguard was not a small decision. This all-volunteer force is responsible for fighting the Rikti threat, and with your powers you can make a great contribution towards that goal. To the Vanguard your past doesn't matter, only your willingness to fight for Earth against the Rikti Invaders. Your first mission for the Vanguard was to familiarize yourself with the Vanguard base in the Rikti War Zone and the surrounding area. You got your first piece of Vanguard armor, and you met many of the leaders of Vanguard's division, even the mysterious Lady Grey herself. Your first real mission for the Vanguard was a combat patrol in the War Zone, fending off a Rikti raid. It was really more about getting used to the area than the combat itself, but you were able to engage the enemy and emerge victorious. Your next mission was a bit more interesting. It seems that a Longbow recon squad had been captured by the Rikti. While Vanguard and Longbow aren't on the best of terms, Levantera still sent you to help them. If nothing else, it would show them who was better at fighting the Rikti. During the mission you encountered Lieutenant Sefu Tandaji and Captain Wilhelmina M. Dietrich. While Lt. Tendaji was glad for the assistance, you get the feeling that Cpt. Dietrich did not hold the Vanguard in high regard. Your next mission had you fighting to destroy a Rikti troopship that had been forced down. You captured some important documents from the captain of the ship that you gave to Levantera for translation. Your next mission saw you fighting to protect civilians from the ravages of war. One of the civilians, a young man named Arnold Decker, however, had a very strange story to tell about a Rikti soldier that seemed to recognize him, and even called him by name. Whatever the truth behind Arnold Decker's strange story, you were soon too busy to worry about it. The documents you received were plans for an upcoming attack on one of Vanguard's forts. You went to stop the attack, meeting with 2 other Vanguard Volunteers on the scene, and captured some more documents. On your return, Levantera revealed that Vanguard had received a corroborating tip about the upcoming attack from a very strange source: Arnold Decker's brother, PFC Benjamin Decker, a man who had been missing since the Rikti War! Whatever this strange turn of events may lead to, it provided you with a taste of what you can expect from joining the Vanguard. there can be no doubt that following this path in the fight against the Rikti will lead to action, adventure, and many strange revelations. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs